


Selective Hearing

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: "Say that again!"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Selective Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely anon who keeps sending me prompts on tumblr. You know who you are. 💙

It was starting to feel a little like a routine, capturing hunters and questioning them about their leaders before inevitably calling Argent who delivered them to the police.

Since Scott and the older members of the pack left for college or whatever the hell Malia was doing in France, Liam and Theo took over that job eventually.

And they are good at it, fighting together like they can read each other's minds, seamlessly like a well-oiled machine. But their success rate also means that the process becomes quite boring after a while.

Liam thinks that they should be suspicious or at least offended about the fact that all the hunters Monroe sends to Beacon Hills nowadays are absolute amateurs who just barely know how to hold a gun.

Well, and then there is Nolan.

The weird little dude Liam almost killed, back when they really were at war. The one who threatened him and Theo with a crossbow. The one who actually beat Liam up.

Somehow Nolan still chose the wrong side and now he gets himself captured on multiple occasions, caught trying to sneak into pack houses or just following people around.

He always gets let go by the police because, well, he doesn't actually do any damage and he is underage anyway but Liam has his own reasons for taking Nolan in every time he finds him lurking.

And he doesn't mean his running bet with Theo about who can capture the untalented hunter more times.

No, Liam still hasn't given up on trying to talk some sense into the human boy, so every time he has him tied up in his basement (he's pretty sure old Mrs. Jenkins from across the street just thinks he's part of the BDSM scene by now), he uses the time to try and convince Nolan of the truth. Tries to get him to see their side.

Sometimes the boy is more cooperative, then he almost seems to listen and understand - and other times… well.

Liam looks straight into Nolan's eyes, eyes that have a slightly maniac glint to them, shining in the dim basement lighting. 

"I will never give up my secrets to you! Not even when you torture me!"

Liam frowns,  _ what torture? _

"Nolan, you know we wouldn't hurt you. We are not the monsters here and you know that."

"Oh my God!", if his arms weren't tied, Nolan surely would throw his arms up in frustration, "I've been captured by the village idiot!"

Stunned by the insult Liam steps back. Just when he recovered enough to open his mouth and protest, Theo, so far being a silent watcher of today's session of 'Reverse brainwashing Nolan', steps forward, his eyes glowing golden.

"Excuse me? The village idiot? Say that one more time!"

Wait a second, is Theo actually defending him?

"That's so nice of you, Theo, thank you for-"

But Theo already continues to speak, fangs on full display so his speech is slightly slurred, "He is  _ my  _ idiot!  _ Mine!  _ Why is that so hard for you people to understand?"

Confusion rushes through Liam, on one side, Theo just insulted him along with (and more importantly, in front of! He will never live that down...) a hunter but on the other side…  _ he said I am his… _

Brain running wild, the next time Liam comes back to the basement reality, Nolan is gone, the chair empty and Theo is rolling up the ropes they used to a neat pile. 

"Welcome back, Little Wolf."

"Are you mine too?"

Now it is Theo's turn to look confused.

"What?"

"Well", Liam shrugs, "you called me 'yours' so… are you mine too?"

Theo let's the rope fall onto a crate in the back area before stepping closer.

"I also called you an idiot, you know?"

"Eh… I am trying to focus more on the positives these days…"

"Oh is that so?", Theo's usual smirk turns amused, "I would say that is pretty selective of you."

They are barely inches apart at this point and Liam can feel the heat radiating off of Theo as he leans even closer, "so you think I am pretty?"

Theo just rolls his eyes.

"Idiot", he mutters again, more fondly this time, before finally closing the gap between them.

"My pretty idiot", he says against Liam's lips.


End file.
